


Can't Keep My Hands to My Elf

by Mistory



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Family, Gigolas - Freeform, M/M, Romance, kittens!!, slight Jealous Legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistory/pseuds/Mistory
Summary: Gimli is a returning student who suddenly encounters an Elf in a box. Based on an image by Isoji on Tumblr. I PROBABLY DID THIS WRONG BECAUSE IT DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT.





	Can't Keep My Hands to My Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Roselightfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselightfairy/pseuds/Roselightfairy) in the [2000GigolasFics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2000GigolasFics) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Modern AU, based on this picture:
> 
> http://isoji512.tumblr.com/post/166912712478/please-pick-all-of-us-up
> 
> (Please? It would be so so cute and I can't for the life of me figure out how to do it myself.)

Gimli hated mornings.

That was because he worked nights, and if Faramir woke him up _one more time_ about physics class, Gimli was going to make his own badass girlfriend kill him.

The phone buzzed again. Gimli had invested in an apartment with soundproof walls and lightproof curtains, but that didn’t seem to matter to the offending device. It lit up and buzzed raucously, like it _knew_ Gimli had no work to do.

He blearily picked it up. Glancing at the time, he groaned as he realized that he’d only slept _two hours._

“Faramir,” he slurred. “Do you realize what _time_ it is?”

“You’ve gotta come to class, G,” Faramir sighed. “The test is next week. And I _know_ you’re not going to listen to the podcast.”

“I’m too old for college.”

“Hey, _you’re_ the one paying for it. C’mon, Éowyn’s saving us seats.”

The deal was this: Gimli’s father had groomed him into becoming the next blacksmith, which in Gimli’s case was somewhere between handyman and mechanic. Gimli had taken to it, like everyone in his family, but he hadn’t _loved_ it. He had a feeling that no one in his family really loved their job, but they’d been doing it for years so why stop?

The Farinsons were well-known in the small college town. Millenials came and went through their shop, looking for fix-ups in plumbing, auto parts, and the endless what-is-wrong-with-my-laptop scenario.

Not that Gimli wasn’t a millenial. He was actually 28, thank you, but the kids still called him “sir.”

He’d met Faramir when the drunk second son had sprawled over his counter and held up his phone.

“This needs fixin’,” he’d hiccupped. And then he’d passed out.

First impressions indeed.

_But, well,_ Gimli thought, throwing off his work clothes and pulling on a presentable sweater. _He’d gotten me interested in higher education._ At the end of the day, Gimli refused to stay at home with family when he saw enough of them at work. He had enough to afford a nice apartment, at the very least.

Gimli was _smart._ He could fix phones, computers, even some car data interfaces (Ford was his specialty). His laptop was worn at the keys due to him constantly looking at online manuals and forums. He _liked_ it. It was clearly his calling.

The fact remained that there was _more_ out there. Gimli had never taken a college class. His trade was set from before he was born. A long line of Welsh blacksmiths preceded him, with Farin being the first to cross the seas and establish himself in a new country. Gimli’s father hadn’t gone to college, and neither had his grandfather.

The line had to start somewhere, right? Especially in this day and age, when everyone and their mother–

_“Oof!”_

It took three steps before Gimli righted himself. He turned back in surprise and saw a…

A box. With a _man_ inside. Crawling with kittens.

“Good morning,” the man said kindly. “It’s okay, you didn’t scare them.”

Gimli stared down at the kittens, who were purring and draping themselves all over the man. He then looked back up into the man’s impossibly bright gray eyes.

“Legolas Greenleaf,” the man said, sticking out his hand. Gimli dully shook it, gawking as a kitten climbed out from Legolas’ hair. It mewed at him shyly before disappearing, hiding itself effortlessly in the soft, golden strands. Legolas tucked some hair behind his pointed ear.

_Elf,_ Gimli thought. He awkwardly mirrored Legolas’ movements, tucking a strand of red hair from his own face.

“I’m looking for a home for these beauties,” Legolas explained. His ears were red, Gimli noticed. He wondered if it was because he was in a box full of kittens in public, or whether it was because he was talking to _Gimli._ “And for myself. I need a place to live.”

“Oh…okay.” Gimli nodded at him. “Sorry about kicking your box.”

“That’s okay,” Legolas said lightly. Gimli turned away.

He was about to take a step when Legolas cried, “No, Frodo!”

A small, black kitten had taken a leap and bumped into Gimli’s calf. Gimli looked down to find soulful, blue eyes staring up at him.

“Mew!” the cat exclaimed. Its tiny, _tiny_ paw stretched out right on Gimli’s sandal.

And Gimli was sold.

“I’ll take this one,” he said immediately, lifting Frodo by his scruff and balancing him in his two palms.

“Oh, no no no,” Legolas protested. He grinned and pointed to the box. “‘Please pick all of us up.’ If you’re taking Frodo, you’ve got to take the rest, too.” He smirked slyly. “Including me.”

“I can’t just take a _grown Elf_ into my apartment,” Gimli deadpanned. Legolas stared at him for a second, confused. “I’m a _Dwarf._ And my apartment only has one bedroom. I can’t keep you there.”

“Um…” Legolas looked around. “Do you not realize what this is?”

Gimli looked at him strangely. With a small smile, Legolas pointed above his head.

_Helms Deep Brothel: Dive In, Never Come Out!_ A picture of a tall, Elven blonde in scanty clothing graced a poster on the side of the store. Gimli’s jaw dropped.

He pointed first at Legolas, then at the store.

“Yup,” Legolas sighed. “My line of living.”

“Um…”

Gimli deposited Frodo back into the box and nodded. “I see. Thank you for your pitch, but I _really_ don’t have any room for you guys.”

He dashed away, furious at how pink his face was. Legolas called after him.

“Come back again, soon!”

* * *

Faramir grabbed his bag and shifted it to the floor as Gimli arrived. “You’ll thank me for this later,” he whispered, snickering at Gimli’s sour expression.

He really did owe Faramir, though. This was Gimli’s first class, and if Faramir hadn’t gotten a good word in to their professor, Gimli wouldn’t have gotten it. He’d taken the prerequisite assessment and passed, but he hadn’t been in school for a decade so his aptitude wasn’t looking so great. It really put the pressure on because the professor often scrutinized him and peered at him to make sure he comprehended.

Even so, it was actually really helpful. Gimli realized that the professor was willing to wait for him to catch up. It was also pretty patronizing, but since it was Gimli’s first class in a difficult subject like physics, he decided not to bite the gift horse in the mouth.

Éowyn grinned at him. “I’m pretty sure you’re Dr. White’s favorite,” she whispered conspiratorially. “He’s been looking up here for a while, waiting for you to come.”

“Sorry I’m a little late,” Gimli muttered, ducking his head shyly. Éowyn really was a beauty, but though Gimli was bisexual his shyness had less to do with attraction and more to do with intimidation. Éowyn had a reputation for hiding a fierce personality behind a soft, pretty face.

Gimli suspected that she was the “bad cop” to Faramir’s “good cop,” and also suspected that she had something to do with him getting into the class.

Midway through the lecture, Gimli’s bag rustled.

Thinking that it was his cellphone, he tactfully ignored it.

But then, it rustled again. And out popped a little black kitten-face with big blue eyes.

“Mew!” it proclaimed.

“Oh my god,” Gimli whispered. He glanced at Dr. White, who hadn’t noticed the disturbance. Carefully, he picked the kitten up and cradled it in his palms. “How did you…?”

A note was wrapped carefully around Frodo’s hind leg. Gimli untied the string and carefully unfolded it while managing to hang on to Frodo.

_“Thought you and this little guy could use some bonding time. Give him back tomorrow morning! ;) XOXO Legolas G.”_

“What on Earth?” Faramir whispered.

“Is that a kitten?” Éowyn squealed. She leaned over her boyfriend to get a good look at the little black furball. The kitten mewed at her.

“Don’t encourage it,” Gimli muttered. Éowyn stuck her tongue out at him and reached out for the creature. It only gave her a quiet stare. Frodo, it seemed, only trusted Gimli at first sight. “It’s okay, she’s not _too_ dangerous.” Gimli gave it a nudge, encouraging it even though he’d just instructed otherwise. The kitten purred, but instead of accepting Éowyn’s hand, it leapt onto Gimli’s desk.

“No, no, no, _no–”_

“Mr. Farinson,” Dr. White said sternly. “Anything you’d wish to share with the class?”

Bravely, the blue-eyed kitten gave a loud mew. Everyone turned to stare at it. Gimli shrunk in his seat.

“Ah,” Dr. White said softly. “Care to introduce us to your little friend?”

Gimli straightened. Dr. White was smiling at him kindly. The class erupted in a series of “aww’s” and “cute” as Frodo butted Gimli’s hand, demanding to be petted.

“Uh…this is Frodo,” Gimli said quietly.

“Louder!” Éowyn hissed.

“This is Frodo,” Gimli announced, voice cracking slightly. “I found him this morning.”

“Wasn’t that cat with the brothel Elf in the box?” one of his classmates asked. Everyone started murmuring, and Gimli turned a deep red.

“No! I mean…the kitten followed me,” he assured. Farinson Dwarves _never_ fraternized with Elves; they had a long history where Gimli’s great-great-great-great-great (etc.) grandmother fell in love with an Elf, and she betrayed her by selling her soul to save her true lover.

Gimli’s family had taken his sexuality in stride. Interspecies relationships, however, were a big no-no. If some strange rumor happened and his family got word of it…

“I see,” Dr. White said. His mouth formed a cheery smile. “You’ve always had a way with animals, Mr. Farinson.”

Frodo’s ears pricked. Somehow, the kitten looked at Dr. White and its eyes flickered in interest. After it gave a soft mew, the entire class melted.

“I want a cat.”

“So cute!”

“That Farinson guy is _so_ lucky.”

Gimli smiled at the attention. Dr. White was okay with Frodo, and that meant that the kitten could stay for the class. He found that it was harder to focus with the cat walking on his notes, so he told himself that this was a one time deal.

* * *

The Elf was giving him this _smirk_ the next morning. Frodo happily leapt into the box as they approached, and Gimli left his knapsack tightly closed.

He glared at the blond Elf, dissatisfied.

“I know you’re a cat person,” Legolas prodded. “We just have to _release_ it.” He lifted his eyebrow suggestively.

“Perhaps if you _released_ your carefree lifestyle, you could live up to your full potential,” Gimli said heatedly. He couldn’t help it; he was annoyed. “What if I’d been a psychopath? What if you never saw Frodo again?”

“You remembered his name?” Legolas said, surprised.

“You screamed it after me,” Gimli protested. Immediately his face flushed red. “Wait…no, I mean–”

“That’s not the only thing I could be screaming,” Legolas said smoothly. He licked his lips and enjoyed himself while Gimli stammered. “You make it too easy.”

Wisely, Gimli chose to stay silent and march back to his apartment. His exam was next week, and he only had class once a week, so that would mean no Elf for the next six days.

He hated how a tiny part of him felt disappointed.

* * *

“Gimli,” his mother called. “Phone!”

Usually, when people called “phone,” they meant a call. But in Gimli’s case, there was a smartphone that his parents didn’t know how to fix.

“Hello.”

He rolled his eyes; it was the same gruff man who had no idea how to operate any new technology. Plastering on a smile for his family, he nodded at the man.

“iPhone?”

“You remembered.”

_How could I not?_ Gimli accepted it from him and examined the screen. It wasn’t cracked or damaged in any way. He looked at the case, and it was intact.

“What’s been going on?”

“It won’t turn on, same as always. I just don’t understand these things,” the man huffed. He then shrugged. “Can it be fixed?”

“Did you back up your stuff, just in case?” Gimli asked, eyebrow raised. The man smiled sheepishly.

“I mean…no.”

Gimli gave a nonplussed stare. “What do you mean, no?”

“Like it died before I could sync it…”

Gimli looked at the device and back up at the man.

“Look,” he sighed. “Why do you have a new model of iPhone when you can barely get used to it? I mean, you can be satisfied with just a simple phone,” he amended, trying to sound friendly. He pressed the power button and watched as the familiar charging port screen came into view. “It’s not charged.”

“I know that,” the man said exasperatedly. “But when I try the cable, it doesn’t work.”

Gimli nodded. He stared down the small charge opening and frowned. Briefly heading back, he brought out a toothpick.

“I’m Aragorn, by the way.”

Gimli didn’t look up, but that only seemed to placate the man. Words came tumbling out.

“My wife got this for me. She is fascinated by the latest technology.”

“Haven’t seen her around.”

“I mean…” here, Aragorn blushed. “She’s an Elf.”

“Ah.” That was right. The Farinsons didn’t much like Elves. But still… “We don’t turn away Elves who come here,” Gimli argued. “If she knows so much about technology, it’d be a pleasure to see her here.”

Aragorn smiled. “I’m sure she’d be pleased to hear that. She’s been wanting to come here ever since I’d told her about it. Between you and me…” He dropped his voice. “I think she gets me these new gadgets so that I can come here and tell her all about the inside of this place.”

An Elf’s face shining with curiosity. Briefly, Legolas’ smile flashed through Gimli’s mind. “I don’t know how my family would react,” he said honestly. “But we’ve never been the kind of folk to turn away kind faces.”

“And she’s a brave one, even if it doesn’t go well,” Aragorn confessed, eyes sparking in interest. Gimli effortlessly whittled out every bit of lint that was in the charging port. “I’ll bring her sometime.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Gimli replied. He briefly inserted an iPhone charger into the phone and saw it begin to charge. “Tell her to bring anything she could think of fixing. I’m Gimli Farinson.”

“Nice to meet you,” Aragorn laughed. “I’ll probably be seeing you again really soon.”

Once the phone was 5% charged, Gimli smiled and dismissed him. Aragorn nodded and waved at him briefly. He had a satisfied lilt to his mouth as he went back with his newly cleaned phone.

“Was that the park Ranger?” his cousin, Evora, asked. “He’s so _dreamy!_ All of my friends talk about him.”

“Maybe if you worked harder, he’d talk to you instead of Gimli!” her cousin teased. “You’re gonna be homeless if you don’t get more clients.”

“Don’t start comparing me to that box-Elf,” she said, miffed. Gimli felt his heart drop.

“Box-Elf?” So she’d seen Legolas?

“It’s just a rumor,” his cousin answered. “Apparently there’s this Elf in a box that is selling himself for money. He doesn’t have a home, save the brothel.”

“How awful,” Gimli’s mother sighed. “Elves. I swear they live such easygoing lives. A little hard work and he wouldn’t be stuck in that box!”

Gimli shuddered. If his family heard that he was friends with Legolas, they would probably lock him up in the shop forever.

Gimli wondered if Elves really were that easygoing. Aragorn didn’t seem like the kind of man who would love someone like that. Maybe he shouldn’t be so quick to judge Legolas.

* * *

Today was Hustle Day. Gimli didn’t sleep a wink last night in preparation for his midterm, and he hadn’t given a thought about the box-Elf either. Unfortunately, Legolas’ week hadn’t been so busy. Gimli could see the Elf spying him from down the street, and he hurried to hide his face in his book.

“Where have you been?”

Caught. Gimli glanced over at the petulant Elf in the box. He smiled, rushed.

“Test today. Gotta study.”

“I waited for you every day, even on the weekends!” Legolas protested. Gimli heard the box moving as the Elf scooched forward, but he didn’t spare him a glance. “Hey!”

_Sorry, too busy,_ Gimli thought inwardly. He’d worked late last night, and he’d had to study. He had no time for a perturbed Elf.

“I’ll be waiting for you on the way back!”

* * *

The exam had been difficult. Gimli felt his head pound, a combination of lack of sleep and frustration.

It was _impossible!_ How did Dr. White expect him to know all those problems? One day they’re at F=ma, and now a bunch of equations involving angles were thrown into the mix?

_Okay,_ Gimli sighed, his breath releasing in a whoosh. _You’re being dramatic._

The fact was that Gimli was freaking out. It was his first midterm and it could have gone _so_ much better than it did. He’d studied, but when it came to some of the problems, his brain just _couldn’t_ figure out what equation to plug in, or how.

He felt his hands shake. He’d like math in high school, but he still remembered how much it hurt when he couldn’t figure out a problem. His family didn’t have a clue, and he didn’t have that many friends in high school because he was a quiet kind of guy.

_Really biting me in the butt now,_ he thought, frustrated. _Can’t cope with this at all._

“Hey.”

And the last thing Gimli needed was an _Elf_ pestering him!

“Stop for a second,” Legolas called. “Hey!”

Gimli was being rude, he knew, but the pressure of his failure was pressing against his face and it made him want to scream at someone. And Legolas, annoying as he was, didn’t deserve that.

“Mew!”

Suddenly, two red-gold tabbies darted between his legs and stopped in front of him. When Gimli tried to take another step, they hissed.

He felt light footfalls behind him. “Why aren’t you waiting?” Legolas demanded. “Merry, Pippin, good work you two!”

The twin kitties curiously examined Gimli’s pants. He refused to look at them, but since his gaze had been focused on the ground there wasn’t much else to look at.

“I said I’d wait for you,” Legolas remarked. “I got an offer today, but I turned it down so that I could wait for you.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Gimli sighed. The kittens were magical. Just feeling their tiny, mischievous paws against his ankles swept his anger aside. He scooped both of them up and let them play with his beard. “And where are you staying when you’re not in your box? You don’t exactly look homeless.”

Legolas put his hand on Gimli’s shoulder. Just that touch resonated with warmth. “I live in the brothel. Ran away from home when I was young because my father has a huge stick up his ass. Found myself here, steadily got sick of doing odd jobs without a home. And now I’m here, left wondering why this sweet, cat-loving man has such a stormy look in his eyes.”

“Charming,” Gimli muttered, but Legolas wasn’t done. He tilted Gimli’s chin up to stare at him with his intense gray eyes. They were silent for a moment, but Gimli was thrown back by the forwardness. Legolas was, indeed, _beautiful._ It was really no surprise that someone like him was working in a brothel. He probably made _tons._

But Gimli could see a certain weariness. He reflected it with his own eyes. Legolas was tired of living in a brothel in the same way that Gimli was tired of being a blacksmith.

“Take Merry and Pippin home with you,” Legolas said gently. “You look like you need some company.”

Gimli watched as he pulled away. The two kittens seemed to hang off the Elf’s word very seriously. They were so adorable, making themselves at home in Gimli’s arms.

“Both of them?”

“They don’t like to be separated from one another. But beware, those two can come up with some pretty crazy tricks,” Legolas said, winking. “Just be sure to take care of them.”

“…I’ll bring them back tomorrow morning,” Gimli said, bobbing his head in a nod. The nod had his beard moving in the kittens’ grasps, which delighted them. “Thank you, Legolas. I guess I needed this.”

Gimli smiled, and immediately noticed how Legolas’ ears flushed red. He abruptly turned away, feeling his own face heat up in response.

* * *

Merry and Pippin were a handful.

Unlike Frodo, who had gone to class with Gimli, they ended up going to his work. He tried to keep them in a pen, but the two crafty kittens snuck out of it together and made frequent raids to the snack drawer.

“Gimli!” his mother sighed exasperatedly. “Can’t we, I don’t know, tie _leashes_ around them?”

“Not unless they’re trained!” Evora called. “Especially as kittens. Gimli, send them over here!”

Mother notwithstanding, his entire family _loved_ the kittens. Gimli caught his father stroking Pippin on the back every time the cat wandered over. And when Merry flicked his tail and started sucking up for the same treatment, his father abandoned his work and petted them both for two solid minutes.

“What are their names?” little Mora asked from where she was playing with her Tinkertoys. She liked building tall structures, but didn’t seem to mind when the kittens leapt through them and knocked it all down.

“I think the darker orange one is Pippin, and the lighter orange is Merry,” Gimli replied.

“They’re cute,” she said, smiling. Merry purred as he clambered onto her lap, enjoying the pets on his flank.

“Oi, Gimli,” his aunt called. “Get a picture of her! My wife’s gonna flay me if I miss this opportunity!” Gimli rolled his eyes. His blood-related aunt, Evora and Mora’s second mother, specialized in fixing cameras. And she would _kill_ for the perfect picture.

He obediently grabbed his phone and angled it carefully at his baby cousin. She was quiet and smiling gently down at Merry. As if he knew that Merry was getting too much attention, Pippin began rubbing his side against Mora’s knee. Gimli took a picture in the perfect moment, just before an annoyed Merry swatted at his fellow kitten.

All thoughts of his test were forgotten. Gimli smiled as he saved the picture and sent it to his aunt in a text.

He’d have to show Legolas tomorrow.

* * *

Seeing Legolas became far more natural as time went on. After hearing that Gimli’s class was only once a week, Legolas had practically begged him to visit every other day, at the very least.

“The kittens won’t stay kittens for long,” he argued. “You want them to remember you, right?”

The thought of the kittens treating him like a stranger was hellish enough for Gimli to take Legolas up on his offer.

So, after sleeping away the morning, Gimli would take a nice walk around the block and meet up with Legolas, where he would have a small chat while being covered in kittens.

Small chats began to turn into hour-long conversations. Legolas wasn’t just charming, he was _interesting._ His witty remarks and sly observations drew Gimli into each one of his convoluted stories. Legolas had the virtue of people-watching for most of his days, occasionally snacking on some pastry or sandwich that squandered his savings. He was optimistic and didn’t dwell on his situation, but gave the sense of someone who was in control of their life.

It was fucking fantastic, especially since Gimli hardly had any control over his own life. Where he obsessed over every possible detail, Legolas seemed to let the breeze take him wherever it went. Maybe someday he’d find a home, maybe someday he’d see his family again, but for now, he’d stay in his box until he became bored, or ran out of money. At the same time, he took his position seriously and confessed that he did odd jobs here and there to keep up his funds. It wasn’t that Legolas was lazy, Gimli realized. It was that he just made everything look _easy._

Another thing that kept Gimli interested was the insight into Elves’ daily lives. As a Dwarf, a Farinson, no less, he was never exposed to Elves at all.

“See that woman over there?” Legolas whispered conspiratorially. “She always wears these silver circlets. That means she’s a Princess.”

“A Princess?” Gimli gasped.

“But she _isn’t,”_ Legolas persisted. “She’s only being full of herself. There aren’t many Elves in this town, but I know there sure as hell isn’t any _royalty.”_

“How do you know for sure?” Gimli argued. He glanced at the Elf woman. She was really beautiful by her own right, walking with grace and confidence that demanded subservience.

Legolas was silent. Gimli turned to him to see that he was scrutinizing the Elf woman intensely.

“She’s married,” he snapped.

“That’s why she isn’t royalty?” Gimli asked, confused.

“That’s why you shouldn’t drool over her,” Legolas said curtly. He flicked his wrist. The kittens left Gimli and clambered onto his lap. “Don’t you have work soon?”

He didn’t. Gimli checked his phone before cautiously standing up from beside the box. “Is everything okay?” he asked, bewildered. Legolas was never usually this rude.

“Nothing,” Legolas snipped. “Go on, don’t you have to save some kid’s phone or something?”

“Um…okay.”

He walked hesitantly at first, but then with more purpose when he realized Legolas wasn’t looking back.

Weird. If Legolas was in some funk, Gimli wasn’t going to make it worse. He frowned. It was uncalled for, though. Gimli shoved his hands in his pockets and felt his stupid brain start to overthink. Was this because he was a Farinson? But then, why did Legolas just get upset right now?

Was he…jealous?

Gimli flushed red. Of course. That woman had been so beautiful, and it was obvious Gimli had been staring. Legolas was probably disgusted that Gimli thought an _Elf_ was beautiful. In fact, Legolas probably wanted her for himself.

_He said she was married,_ Gimli’s mind tormented him. _Maybe it’s an unrequited love?_

All this thinking made his head hurt. He didn’t want to lose Legolas as a friend, but the thought of him feeling jealous over the pretty Elf woman made him feel…sick. Like Legolas shouldn’t be focusing on her like that.

What was going on? Gimli figured that he just needed some space.

Maybe if they both cooled off, this could all go forgotten.

* * *

Gimli’s test was laying face down in front of him. He gulped, pale-faced, as Dr. White’s assistant stoically placed Faramir and Éowyn’s tests in front of them.

“I don’t wanna look,” Faramir groaned.

“Just do it,” Éowyn sighed. She flipped it over and clicked her tongue at the results. “This test was tough. Might as well just rip it off like a Band-Aid.”

“Oh god, if you thought it was tough…” Faramir complained miserably. “It’s probably impossible for me.”

Gimli heaved a sigh. He’d hated tests ever since high school, and the only thing he hated more was getting them back. The looming red grades at the top of his paper made him feel like an utter failure, time and time again.

Even in high school, when he thought he’d never go to college, the thought of a bad score made his stomach do flips. But Éowyn was right. He just needed to flip the damn piece of paper over.

Maybe he was uneasy because Legolas hadn’t spoken with him for the past few days. Gimli had tactfully avoided him when the blond Elf hadn’t waved him over, but it did make him feel a little…lonely.

He frowned. No use getting worked up over that again when he had a much more pressing problem.

One…two…

_Three!_

The 28-year-old, returning student after 10 years looked at his test paper. His grin stretched from ear-to-ear.

“Congratulations, Mr. Farinson,” Dr. White said over his shoulder. “Your first test after many years, and you’ve received a B.”

* * *

“No?” Faramir pleaded on their way back. “But _Gimli!_ I really need to bring my score up!”

Faramir was walking with Gimli back to the Farinson’s Fix-It shop. After receiving a D+ on his test, Faramir had entreated himself to Dr. White and he’d acquiesced, allowing him to receive some extra credit.

All he had to do was volunteer in Gimli’s shop for 20 hours. Gimli had shrugged in agreement when Dr. White had asked for his permission. He knew why his professor was doing this; Faramir worked hard, but he didn’t quite know hard labor.

As proof, he was asking Gimli to fake some of his hours so that he could go on a date with Éowyn.

“Faramir,” Gimli sighed. “Don’t you think Éowyn would like it if you skipped out on extra credit to go on a date?”

Faramir shuddered. “I wouldn’t dare tell her.”

“She already knows,” Gimli said, rolling his eyes. “You were _right_ next to her when Dr. White made his offer. I don’t think she’d mind. You guys go on dates every week. Just move it to Friday instead.”

Faramir slumped, dejected. Gimli glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye. He was younger brother of a famous alumni, and his puppy-dog pout was practically inherited.

“…You can leave a couple hours early today,” Gimli relented. “But you’re going to make them up _tomorrow!”_

“Thank you, Gimli!” Faramir cheered, reviving like a plant that had just been watered. “You’re the best!” He threw himself over Gimli in a side-armed hug. “Éowyn’s gonna be super impressed. The new museum exhibit is open today, and there’s this thing about horses–”

Gimli smiled at him fondly. Faramir was well-loved by all of his friends for his genuine niceness. It also made him a victim to his father’s negligence, but his brother also loved him dearly. It was easy to see why someone like Faramir wormed his way into the defensive heart of someone like Éowyn.

Suddenly, another arm slumped over Gimli’s shoulder.

“How’s it going, Gimli?”

Gimli turned in shock. Legolas was there, cradling Frodo in one hand and Merry and Pippin on his shoulders. Gimli glanced back to see that the box was abandoned.

“Legolas?”

_I thought we weren’t talking?_

“Um, do you two know each other?” Faramir asked cautiously. Gimli could see the question in his eyes. _An Elf and a Dwarf?_

“We’re the best of friends,” Legolas said cheerily, his eyes not following his tone. Gimli could feel his arm tighten around his shoulders. “Gimli and I talk all the time next to my box.”

“Wait, _you’re_ the box-Elf?” Faramir gasped. His face broke into a wide grin. “Gimli brought one of your kitties to class once! I think it was that black one!”

Gimli turned red. “I’m sure he remembers, Faramir,” he said softly, glancing at Legolas. The Elf’s expression was carefully hidden. “Um, Legolas, this is Faramir. He’s one of my classmates.”

“Classmates?”

“Also his friend,” Faramir laughed, nudging Gimli’s shoulder. Gimli smiled.

“Yes, also my good friend.” Legolas’ eyes traveled between the two, brows pinched. Faramir’s smile remained open and warm, as typical of him.

“Gimli’s taking me to his shop,” he said excitedly. “I’m going to volunteer there for some extra credit. I didn’t do as well as he did on our exams.”

“Right, the exam,” Legolas mused. “Gimli studied hard for that one.”

_Am I in this conversation, or just a topic?_

Gimli cleared his throat. “Would you like to visit, Legolas?” he asked politely. “You already know that Merry and Pippin love my family.”

“Would your mother appreciate two more cats?” Legolas laughed. As if on cue, a curly-haired orange cat popped up behind the Elf’s head. “I’ll come another time. You haven’t taken Sam home yet, have you?”

“Sam?”

“Well, I call him that. His full name is Samwise Gamgee.”

_Who comes up with these names?_

“Can I hold one?” Faramir asked hopefully. He removed his arm from Gimli’s shoulders and held out his hands.

Legolas stared at him for a beat. Gimli wondered if he should intervene, but Legolas obediently dropped Frodo into Faramir’s open hands.

“Aw, so cute!” Faramir crooned, petting Frodo with two fingers. “You’re a handsome fellow, aren’t you?”

Gimli smiled at Legolas. “Thank you,” he said. “Faramir loves cute cats. Almost as much as his girlfriend does.”

“You think I can bring this kitty to my date?” Faramir asked hopefully. “Éowyn basically loves all animals.”

“Don’t push it,” Gimli sighed. “You still have to work for your extra credit at my place.” He suddenly felt something stroking his shoulder and realized that Legolas’ arm was still over his back.

The Elf’s expression had cleared dramatically, and on his face was a cheerful smile. “Feel free to take Frodo for the day,” he said. “Just make sure you have food and litter for him. Else your date will probably have an unexpected surprise.”

Faramir beamed. “I like this friend, Gimli!” he chirped.

Gimli blushed a little before training his gaze on Legolas. “I like him, too.”

* * *

It was three days after the encounter that Legolas agreed to visit the Farinson shop. The way his family met Legolas was…less than ideal.

“Hello,” Gimli ventured. “This is Legolas, one of my friends.”

He swore he could hear his cousins whispering to each other about Elves.

“Hello,” his father said. “Is there anything that needs fixing?”

_“Father,”_ Gimli protested, feeling like he was thirteen. “I’m introducing a friend, not a customer.”

“Actually,” Legolas said mildly. “I was wondering if you could give me a rundown on what you think is the best laptop.”

As if he’d spoken the magic words, Glóin’s eyes lit up and he began rattling off a meticulous pros and cons list of every laptop in existence. Despite Gimli’s embarrassment, Legolas listened attentively and nodded his head at the crucial moments.

And that was all it took to win the rest of his family over. By the end of the day, Gimli was sure that Legolas could fix laptops, TVs, toasters, and cameras from a variety of different manufacturers in a variety of ways. Even little Mora, once the kittens took care of her shyness, gave meek instructions on how to properly replace the bulb on an Easy-Bake Oven.

“My family,” Gimli sighed when they finally got a moment’s peace.

“They’re _wonderful.”_

Gimli looked at Legolas’ face, and it was veritably shining _._ “I wish I had a family just like yours. There’s never a quiet moment in here, is there? It’s absolutely wonderful.” He then began to babble about all the various sorts of technology and instructions that they’d relayed to him.

“Legolas,” Gimli said slowly. “Legolas! Do you…” He scratched his ear. What was this Elf’s face doing to him? “Do you want to try fixing something? Faramir will be here soon, and you both could work together to help us.”

Legolas looked at him like he’d just asked him to accept a million dollars. “Can I?”

“Of course,” Gimli said, flushing. He then glanced around at his family members, who were shamelessly eavesdropping. “Unless anyone has any objections?”

The Farinsons were quiet. They glanced at each other, unsure. Not only was Legolas one of the few Elves that actually entered their establishment, but an Elf working alongside the Farinson family was borderline obscene.

But they liked Legolas; this was the truth. They weren’t completely fond of him, but they _did_ like him.

Frodo mewed and leapt onto Legolas’ lap. Legolas automatically stroked him, causing the little kitten to purr.

“I like Legolas,” Mora suddenly announced. “He can help me fix any Easy Bakes.”

The adults began to murmur. “We could always use a helping hand,” Glóin said tentatively.

“But an Elf?” someone whispered.

Legolas’ eyebrows furrowed slightly, but he smiled. “I understand,” he said warmly. “I’m not here to make any of you uncomfortable. If this is a distressing topic, then I won’t cause any more grief.”

He gave Gimli a nod and stood up, but Mora suddenly tugged at his pants.

“Don’t go,” she pleaded quietly. “Don’t take the kitties away, too.” Legolas stared at her weakly, arm cradling Frodo. Gimli knew the torture he was feeling, because Mora wasn’t a demanding child. She only waited for his answer.

“No,” Gimli said suddenly. He was tired of this. “If Legolas can’t stay, he can’t just leave his pets behind. I’m sorry Mora, but if Legolas goes, his kittens must go too.”

Mora nodded, upset, and let go of Legolas’ pants. Legolas shot a look at Gimli, who returned his gaze sadly.

“Oh forget it,” Gimli’s mother huffed. “It’s a _volunteer_ position! ‘S not like we’re paying him!” She turned to her husband. “Let’s let this poor Elf work with us a little. He’s clearly got a knack for it.” Turning again, she waved her finger in Legolas’ face. “Don’t let this family push you around. We may have our traditions, but if you’re a friend of Gimli’s you’re a friend of ours.”

Glóin stared at his wife in shock, but the rest of the Farinsons (and some of the customers) cheered. Legolas beamed at Gimli, who couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a couple beats at the Elf’s exuberance.

“Let me show you Faramir’s station.”

* * *

After two weeks, Faramir was halfway through his required hours. Though he did diligent work, it was no secret that Legolas was much faster and far more efficient.

In fact, Legolas had quickly become the favorite of everyone in the family. When he wasn’t quickly observing and learning things, he played darts against every customer as they waited for their turn.

“If you beat me,” Legolas would say, “Then I’ll fix your gadget for free!”

To Gimli’s surprise, his own mother enjoyed Legolas’ presence the most. Mrs. Farinson was a staunch, firm woman, but even she could not help but be charmed with Legolas’ level of curiosity.

“Gimli is a wonderful boy, but he was always interested in the ‘why’ instead of the ‘how,’” she told Legolas, ignoring how her son was _right next to them._ “That’s why he’s doing all this schooling, you know. He’s going to be richer than any of us, that’s for sure.”

Farinsons never complimented each other to each other’s faces. It was too personal. So hearing his mother say she was proud of him, even though it was secondhand, brought tears to Gimli’s eyes.

When he looked up, Legolas was smiling at him knowingly. And maybe with a bit of something else.

Today, Faramir had left early again. Legolas swiped at a grease stain on Gimli’s cheekbone before throwing a towel over his shoulder.

“’Til next time, Gim,” he said. “Back to my ‘home.’”

Gimli began hating the box. And he knew that Legolas knew that he hated it.

Would it really be bad to invite him to sleep at his apartment? Just for one night, since it was pouring outside?

But Legolas was already gone, leaving Gimli feeling inadequate and glum. He wondered if this was just the kind of friend he was.

* * *

Three weeks later, a cloaked figure suddenly entered from the rain. It had been raining for the past month now. Both Faramir and Legolas hadn’t shown up, but while Faramir had texted him saying that his and Éowyn’s apartment was flooded, Legolas didn’t have a phone.

So of course, to Gimli’s morbid brain, that meant that he was probably stranded somewhere in need of help. It was stupid how worried Gimli was getting over some Elf he’d met in a box months ago.

It wasn’t like Legolas could take care of himself, but still–

“Excuse me?”

Gimli looked up to see a beautiful woman looking at him. “May I help you?” he asked.

“I’m looking for…ah, Gimli Farinson?” Her voice was breathy, seeming to float right over Gimli’s head. For some reason, she reminded him of Legolas.

“I’m him,” Gimli said, sighing inwardly. Everything reminded him of Legolas. It had only been _three weeks._

“I see.” The woman gave a warm smile. “I’m sorry I haven’t been here; the Council of Elves recently had a big–er– _event,_ shall we say.”

Gimli’s ears perked up at the word “Elves.” Maybe she knew where Legolas was? He opened his mouth, but the woman continued on.

“I am Arwen. Aragorn’s wife,” she said. “I was hoping that I could just peek in and talk to you a bit.”

_Aragorn?_

As if on cue, another cloaked figure entered the shop and immediately took off his hood. Aragorn grinned at Gimli and gave a small wave. “Long time no see.”

He was literally here yesterday with a broken Bluetooth speaker.

“Ah, you’re _that_ Arwen,” Gimli said, nodding. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Have you?” Arwen laughed. “I can’t imagine my husband talking that much.”

“You can take off your hood. We serve Elves here as well,” Gimli said. “I’m sorry, I should’ve said that sooner.”

“It’s no big deal.” Arwen took off her hood, and her kind smile matched her husbands. Gimli found himself grinning as well. They truly were a power couple. “Have you all worked here very long?”

“Generations,” Gimli answered easily. Arwen was nice. Her curiosity rivaled Legolas, and she even took a hand in charming some of his relatives. They took to her warmly, though Evora was slightly miffed that her “dream man” was married to Arwen.

Aragorn and Arwen were welcoming and asked all the right questions, but Gimli found that he missed Legolas and the kittens more. As he waved goodbye to Arwen and Aragorn, he drummed his fingers on the counter worriedly.

In the end, he just wanted to see Legolas again.

* * *

“Your wish is my command!”

Gimli felt a thrill of excitement. He turned to the door so fast that his neck cracked.

Legolas was letting Mora in. The little Dwarfling was holding Frodo proudly in front of her and making her way to her corner of the room.

“Legolas!”

Gimli ran around the counter and stopped straight in front of the Elf. “Where have you been, you dastardly Elf?” He thumped Legolas on the chest.

“No need to worry! I’m perfectly fine,” Legolas laughed. “I just had to hide from the elements a bit.” Gimli said nothing and just stared at Legolas. “What is it?”

Uncaring of the family around him, Gimli hugged his Elf. He felt his heart throb with unnecessary worry. Legolas was right in front of him and he was _fine._ Why was Gimli overreacting?

He pulled away and shook his head. His final was only a week away. That was why. Right?

“Where were you?”

Legolas’ ears were red, and so was the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, what?” he asked in a squeaky voice.

“You heard me,” Gimli pressed. “Where were you? Couldn’t you have at least _told_ me where you were? I haven’t seen you in weeks!”

“Gimli,” his mother cautioned.

“It’s alright,” Legolas said softly. He raised his hand, glanced around the room, then dropped it. “I just…I had to visit my parents.”

“That still doesn’t explain–” Gimli paused. He looked around the room and saw his family looking back, astonished. “Let’s speak somewhere else.”

But just as they were about to leave, Faramir bustled in.

“Gimli!” he crowed, wrapping his arms around the Dwarf. “Sorry I’ve been gone. 2 more hours to go though!” He looked over and grinned at Legolas. “And you’re here too! I was wondering how you were doing. Is your box still intact?”

Suddenly, everything froze.

“Box?” Legolas asked. He shot wide eyes at Gimli. “I-I’m not sure what you mean.”

“You know, that box that you lived in for a while,” Faramir joked, completely missing the point. Gimli’s heart plummeted straight to the ground.

“The box in front of the brothel?” Evora asked suspiciously. She and Gimli’s mother looked at each other with distrust.

“I…guess?” Faramir said slowly. He turned to Gimli and Legolas, whose faces were ashen. “Am I missing something?”

Glóin answered him instead. “I think, Mr. Legolas, it would behoove you to leave.” His voice was firm and threatening.

“Father,” Gimli choked. “No–”

_“Silence,”_ Glóin snapped. He turned fiery eyes on Legolas, who took a step towards the door.

“I’m sorry, Gimli,” he muttered.

“Leave!” Gimli’s mother shouted, clenching her fists. Legolas nodded slowly. His face was devastated.

Gimli knew, because Legolas’ expression mirrored his own feelings.

_Heartbreak._

* * *

Gimli was in his apartment once again. He sniffled. The clock read 2:49 AM.

He had a final in three days, but he didn’t care.

After Legolas had left, his entire family had rounded on him. His mother had shouted at him, asking him how could invite someone like _that_ into their shop? His aunts had shaken their heads and thrown their hands up into the air, lamenting how customers would react once they realized a _prostitute_ was working in the Farinson shop. In the back, Glóin had only shaken his head while refusing to meet his son’s eyes. That alone had Gimli feeling like a failure.

But the worst wound was done by Evora. She’d stood straight in front of him and had forced him to look her in the eye.

“Did you love him, Gimli?”

Gimli didn’t have to answer. Before he could’ve thought of any words to say, his eyes had betrayed him and tears had dropped to the ground.

After that, the family had devolved into harsh whispers and disappointed sighs. What would people say if their son, a respected Farinson, had fallen in love with not only an Elf, but a _prostitute?_

Gimli had run, and he’d run fast. His brain had short-circuited; it had overthought itself until it couldn’t think at all. And now, here he was in his apartment.

His family knew where his apartment was, but he refused to answer their knocks. He hadn’t gone to work in five days, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Gimli wanted to disappear. Not only was Legolas not in his box anymore, but no one had heard from him in the past four days. Faramir said that the brothel sidewalk was empty, and there was no sign of any kittens.

Legolas had disappeared again. Gimli covered his eyes and felt himself break apart. He’d never gone so long without someone to talk to, but his family was out of the question and he was still irritated with Faramir for letting the cat out of the bag.

He snorted at his own pun. The kittens probably forgot him by now. They were so much bigger when Legolas had just…appeared after three weeks. Gimli wouldn’t be surprised if they saw him as an outsider.

And, like magic, a small scratching was heard at the front door.

Gimli glanced at the clock again. 3:02 AM. Maybe he needed some sleep.

The scratching sounded again. This time, it was more forceful.

A soft “mew” had Gimli rolling out of bed and putting on his slippers. He shuffled to the front door and pulled it open a bit, but that was all the cat needed to slip in and rub himself against Gimli’s shins.

“Frodo?” Gimli asked, squinting. But the coat was much brighter. He picked the cat up and examined it carefully. It was heavier than Merry or Pippin. Even though Gimli hadn’t seen the cats in a while, he knew Mora would have trouble picking this one up. Besides, Merry and Pippin were usually together. “You’re not Merry or Pippin, then. Sam?”

His only answer was the cat licking its own nose.

“Legolas must be worried,” Gimli said softly. Just saying Legolas’ name made his heart ache. He set the cat down. “You should go back.”

The cat mewed indignantly. It sauntered past Gimli’s legs and made itself at home under his kitchen table.

Gimli sighed. “Alright.” He wandered in the kitchen and grabbed a plastic bowl, filling it with water. “I might have some leftover cat food from when Frodo came over.”

He rummaged through the cupboards and grunted when he couldn’t see anything. For the first time in a few days, he opened his curtains.

It wasn’t raining anymore. He glanced around the neighborhood and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Just another day. It felt like he hadn’t just disappeared from the world all this time. Even if Gimli’s problems seemed humongous, the world just kept turning.

For once, Gimli felt like Middle-Earth wasn’t shattering.

* * *

He’d just started studying for his final when he realized that Faramir still hadn’t completed his last 2 hours. Gimli whipped out his phone.

** Me:  ** Did u ever finish the extra cred??

Faramir, thankfully, replied immediately.

** Faramir:  ** No, but no worries dude! You’ve got a lot to think about. I’m so sorry about everything.

Faramir was too kind for his own good. Gimli bit his lip and thought. It was only two days before the final, so he could still bring Faramir into work and risk harassment by his family for at least two hours.

** Me:  ** You’re a good friend. Meet me at the shop in 10 min

** Faramir:  ** Seriously Gimli u don’t have to

Gimli didn’t respond. He knew that Faramir would meet him no matter what. He quickly dressed and scooped Sam up.

“Two hours,” he muttered. “I’ll only be there for two hours.”

* * *

His family was quiet when he entered the shop. Gimli made his way to his spot and set Sam down near Mora. He didn’t say a word, even as Faramir awkwardly chatted to make up for the silence.

“And then Éowyn went right up to the Nazgûl biker and threatened to snap his spine if he didn’t get off her brother’s turf!” Faramir marveled. “I’m probably dating the strongest person in Middle-Earth.”

“Probably,” Gimli offered. He forced himself to smile, even though he didn’t mean it. The tension between him and his family was so thick he could cut it with a knife. He hadn’t told them that he was coming, and he also hadn’t told them that he was staying for only 2 hours.

Mora played with Sam listlessly. After half an hour, however, she rose up and brought Sam to the front table.

“He’s not as fun as the other three,” she said quietly. “I think he misses them.”

Gimli stared at her. Mora had been more vocal ever since she met the cats, but now she seemed sadder than usual.

“I’m sorry,” he offered. “If I see him, I’ll give the cat back.” Mora frowned.

“Where did he go?” she asked petulantly. “Why doesn’t he come back?”

“Mora,” Evora said sternly. She grabbed her little sister’s hand, but Mora shook out of it.

“Everyone says you loved him!” she shouted, disrupting the customers. Gimli paled, but the little girl didn’t let up. “But why isn’t he here? Why are you so sad?” Her face turned red and her voice turned into shrieks. “Why did he go away? Everyone was happy!”

“Enough, Mora!” Evora said sternly. She gave Gimli a cross look. “Just take the cat back to him.”

“I don’t know where he is,” Gimli snapped. “Haven’t seen anyone in the past five days.”

Apparently, his family hadn’t considered that. Gimli focused on his work with red ears as they muttered amongst themselves. They’d thought that he’d run off with Legolas. As if he could throw his family away for someone he’d just met.

The offer did seem tempting, though. Especially with his family sending him pitiful, concerned, and disappointed vibes all at once.

Gimli looked for a distraction. He turned and found Faramir texting rapidly on his phone.

“Who is it?” he asked, trying to change the atmosphere. “Let me guess, Éowy–”

“Yep,” Faramir answered curtly. He set his phone down and smiled at Gimli. “Sorry for texting at work. Won’t happen again, boss!” Gimli saw Éowyn’s picture flash on Faramir’s screen as she returned his text, but Faramir pocketed his phone before he could take a closer look. “We’re a quarter of the way there, Gimli. Let’s just keep it up!”

And they did. Gimli steadily ignored his family and kept accepting customers to his desk. If he was going a tad slower, it was only because Sam kept curiously pawing at his beard. Gimli thought of how the other kitties hid in Legolas’ hair and hoped that the heavy cat wasn’t thinking of doing the same thing.

A full hour had passed before Gimli’s mother sat next to him. At first, she didn’t say anything and just worked with customers, but when they got a spot of time she placed a hand on Gimli’s shoulder.

“I just have one thing to say,” she said softly. “That day was probably the worst in my life. You’re a grown Dwarf; you don’t have to listen to me. And you have a good head on your shoulders, better than mine even. So if you like an Elf, _that_ Elf, I trust you.”

Gimli turned to her, wary. “Even if he was a prostitute?” She shook her head slightly before taking a shuddering sigh.

“I don’t care what he was, as long as you don’t forget that we’re behind you every step of the way. Don’t…don’t be like your ancient grandmother.” She squeezed his shoulder firmly before standing up and heading back. Gimli watched her go, and for once he felt a deep sense of pain on her part. She was only protecting him.

At the same time, she’d hurt him. All of his family hadn’t had his back for a second, and it caused Gimli to fall into a pit of despair.

Only part of his broken heart, he realized, was from Legolas. The rest of it was from his family’s betrayal.

Gimli stopped working. He quickly put together his customer’s printer and sent it off before grabbing Sam and heading to the back. He swiped his thumb over his eye. The awkwardness was too much to bear.

Unfortunately, Glóin was in the break room. Gimli hadn’t even known that he was in the shop.

They said nothing to each other. Gimli sat away from his father, playing idly with Sam and thinking over his mother’s words. He could tell she wanted to say so much more, but _she_ could tell her son needed his space after such a great wound.

His father, too, liked his space. Gimli sat stiffly. He knew his father was disappointed in him for taking apart the family tradition. But if neither of them were going to say anything, he only had to wait another hour before Faramir finally finis–

“I missed you.”

Gimli froze. He didn’t turn around, but his heart pounded at his father’s broken voice.

“I know that you are a strong, responsible man. You have never disappointed me or your mother before,” Glóin said slowly. “Until now.”

Gimli felt tears fill his eyes. He sniffled, feeling a lump in his throat. But then, to his surprise, his father answered with his own sniffle.

“And we’ve disappointed you. So, so harshly,” his father croaked. “These past five days have been hell without you, son.”

The tears made their way down Gimli’s cheeks. He swiped them with his sleeve, but fresh new ones fell to replace them.

“I’m sorry,” Gimli answered. His voice was wet, and he felt like a kid again. His father stood up from his chair. Gimli heard his footsteps come closer to him and felt him sit beside him. Wordlessly, he leaned into his father’s shoulder, and Glóin answered with a hand on the back of Gimli’s head.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Glóin answered. “Do you still love him?”

Gimli nodded. “Haven’t stopped. Give it time.” He shuddered a sob. “I will. Give it time.”

“No you won’t.” His father’s voice was firm. Gimli looked up at him to find that Glóin was looking back fiercely. “You will find him and make him give you answers. That’s the Farinson way.”

“But he’s an Elf.”

“He is someone that my son loves,” Glóin corrected, stroking Gimli’s shoulders. “That’s all there is to it. And if you need your family to fight back, we will.” Gimli didn’t say anything to this, but he didn’t need to. His mother suddenly came in through the door and sat on his other side, hugging him.

His aunts and uncles came into the break room, surrounding Gimli in warmth. Evora and Mora sat on the table in front of him and hugged him.

His family was here, cousins spanning most of the room. He could hear Faramir telling the customers that there was an emergency break. He could also hear Éowyn threatening the rowdier customers that if they weren’t willing to wait during a family emergency, they might as well find someone else to fix their gadgets for cheap.

They were all his family, and they were all there for him.

Suddenly, Sam yowled.

Everyone pulled away as the ginger cat leapt out of Gimli’s arms and sprinted out the door. They looked after the cat before a minor scuffle sounded from the outside.

“Sam! Come here!” a familiar voice called.

Gimli’s heart leapt to his throat. His family hesitated, but then his parents stood up on either side of him.

“Go on,” Glóin said firmly. “Go to him, Gimli.”

Gimli glanced at his mother, who nodded. He didn’t spare a glance at Evora or her mothers, but he spotted Mora’s smiling face as he dashed out the door.

Legolas saw him immediately and practically flew over the counters. The customers gawked as the blond Elf clutched his Dwarf and started kissing him. Gimli’s eyes blew wide as Legolas held him close. The kiss wasn’t deep, but the fact that they hadn’t even _talked_ in practically a month or even said anything about their feelings…!

Legolas pulled back, breathing heavily. “Sorry,” he breathed. “Couldn’t hold back.” He looked into Gimli’s eyes desperately, the same gray storm swirling intensely. “I just came…uh, to pick up Sam.”

“That wasn’t just ‘picking up Sam,’” Éowyn teased from somewhere behind him. “C’mon, Elf. You’re in enemy territory right now.”

Gimli’s aunt cleared her throat. “He’s only in enemy territory if he breaks our Gimli’s heart again,” she said sternly. Gimli looked at her in shock.

“Mom’s right,” Evora said firmly. She offered Gimli a small smile. “We don’t care if he’s an Elf. We care a little about the fact that he’s a prostitute, but…er…as long as he’s clean…”

Gimli sighed, but against him Legolas stiffened.

“I’m not a _prostitute!”_ Legolas exclaimed, affronted. “I work random jobs! I don’t sleep around!” He let go of Gimli for a moment. “I just stayed outside the brothel because I worked there as a janitor during the evenings, and they offered room and board!”

“But…don’t you remember?” Gimli sputtered. “When we first met, you said that you could sleep in a one-bedroom apartment…because…”

Legolas slapped a hand on his own cherry red face. “Flirting. I thought you were cute, and I was flirting,” he groaned.

Gimli and his family gaped at him.

“Well you can’t blame us for thinking it,” Evora muttered.

“Mama, what’s a prostitute?” Mora asked.

“Oh my god,” Gimli’s mother sighed, holding her heart. “Thank the heavens.”

His cousins began sniggering, which turned into full-blown laughter.

All the while, Legolas held Gimli’s hand. It was like Gimli was living in one of his mother’s soap operas. He could see everyone from the doors and windows gaping at the entire scene. Some were even taking pictures.

“Did you know that he wasn’t a prostitute?” one of Gimli’s uncles asked him. Gimli ducked his head and shrugged slightly. “So even Gimli thought that he was!”

“I-I mean,” Gimli said hesitantly. “It doesn’t matter to me. Because I care about him.” He felt Legolas squeeze his hand.

“I’m really questioning your choices, son,” his father sighed. “But if you’re really sure about him, then…”

“I am,” Gimli said immediately. He looked up at Legolas. “If you don’t disappear again.”

“Um…about that,” Legolas said sheepishly.

Gimli narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“Excuse me!” came a loud voice. “Park Ranger Aragorn here, please move out of the way!” The customers parted as Aragorn made his way through the fray. “Gimli! Are you in danger? We just got a call–”

When Aragorn saw Legolas, his eyes widened and he froze.

“Is everything alright, dear?” Arwen’s voice floated in. She ran beside her husband, then turned to see what had him shocked.

Immediately, both of them bowed on one knee.

“My apologies, your Majesty,” Arwen said, head still facing the ground. “We…I didn’t know you were a part of this.”

“We received a call about a disturbance,” Aragorn explained. “We didn’t know that it involved you, my liege.”

Gimli gaped at them, then at Legolas. His Elf looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up right there.

“Is…is this what you wanted to tell me?” he gasped.

Legolas stared at him awkwardly. “I may or may not be the only son of the High Elf King,” he said hesitantly. “And the reason I was gone may or may not be for the permission to court you.”

_“Court–!”_ Evora screeched.

Arwen and Aragorn rose up, with Arwen’s eyes positively sparkling. “I didn’t know you were talking about _Gimli_ as your Dwarf!” she said excitedly. “He spent weeks justifying his case to his father…and he won. Gimli, you’ve attracted the attention of the Elven Prince!”

“Is…is this how you knew that one Elf wasn’t royalty?” Gimli spluttered. Legolas smiled at him and gave him a nod. Gimli choked on air. “…I didn’t sign up for this,” he said finally.

“Just a few minutes ago we thought he was a prostitute,” one of his cousins muttered.

“Wait, is Gimli marrying a Prince?” Mora asked, tugging her sister’s skirt.

“You can’t just marry someone,” Evora replied, staring at Gimli with her eyes as round as saucers. “But…yeah, Gimli and Prince Legolas have fallen in love.”

“And they’ll live happily ever after?”

By this time, Gimli stood up on his toes and kissed Legolas to the cheers of his family and friends. The cats climbed all over both of them and mewed for attention but were utterly ignored.

“Well, Mora,” Evora sighed. “What does it look like?”

* * *

Courting was put on hold until after Gimli passed his final. When he did pass, Dr. White congratulated him and gave him a letter of recommendation.

“Just let me know where you need me to send it,” he said with a wink. Faramir had passed the class, too, and when he saw Gimli’s letter of recommendation he balked.

“Dr. _Gandalf_ White?” he exclaimed. “I thought you were Saruman!”

Gandalf’s face scrunched into a sneer. “You thought I was _that_ lowlife?” he huffed. “Don’t make me take away your passing grade, Mr. Diorson.”

They celebrated the ending of Gimli’s first class with family. But afterwards, Legolas effortlessly made a home for himself in Gimli’s apartment. It took weeks for him to finally choose what to bring and what not to bring, but those weeks were filled with dates and love and just… _courting._

“All moved in?” Gimli laughed. He dried his hair with a towel and tugged on a shirt, all-too-aware of his boyfriend’s hungry eyes. “Wanna unpack the boxes?” Legolas shut him up with a well-timed kiss, pouring all of his affection into it.

“That’s not what we’re gonna do,” he said. His voice was deep with lust, and his eyes were practically black. Gimli was spellbound as his lover dragged him to their bedroom. Gimli jumped as Legolas slammed the door before the cats could get in.

“We’re moving fast,” Gimli muttered.

Legolas paused. “Too fast?” he breathed.

“Not nearly fast enough.” He hauled Legolas onto the mattress and followed after, encircling his shoulders and biting his lips.

They kissed. And kissed, and kissed. Gimli couldn’t believe that they’d never done this before. It felt so _right,_ nothing like his lovers in the past. Legolas was attentive and caring, stroking Gimli’s sides sensually. Before he knew it, Gimli was pushed on his back with Legolas attached to his lips, rocking gently against him in a way that drove them both insane.

“Off,” Gimli moaned. “Clothes.” Legolas complied. He tore off his vest and only took three seconds to slide the shirt over his head.

“You too,” Legolas huffed. Gimli’s shirt was already on the floor by the time Legolas kicked his pants off, but he had trouble with the buckle.

Instead of helping him, the damned Elf roved his hands all over Gimli’s stocky body, sealing his lips around Gimli’s soft neck and introducing the sensitive skin to his teeth. Legolas was playing dirty, and by the time Gimli finally got the belt off the Elf had sucked in a rather large hickey.

“Want your family to see this,” he grunted. Gimli gasped and Legolas gave him a mischievous stare.

“They’ll skin us alive,” Gimli snorted. But his partner wasn’t focused on that. Legolas dove between Gimli’s legs, finding much more interest in his cock. Gimli groaned as he licked the shaft thoroughly, wrapping his tongue in a way that Gimli hadn’t thought possible.

“Legolas,” he breathed. A shudder ran through the Elf’s lithe body. As thanks, the Elf swallowed him down to the base, making Gimli yell and bury his face in his pillow.

“You–!” he cried.

“Spread ‘em,” Legolas growled. His voice resonated to Gimli’s bones, forcing him to obey. His legs widened and he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt the fingers before he expected them, and he flinched back.

“Easy, love,” Legolas breathed. “You’re so beautiful.” His fingers delicately stroked Gimli’s pucker before forcing two of his longest fingers inside. Gimli was already heavily slicked up. He’d made sure to prepare in the shower because, well, he knew what he wanted. And he wanted it _now._

“Get on with it,” Gimli panted. His eyes traitorously wandered to the soft outline of Legolas’ arm between his thighs. “You’re so good at darts, I’d’ve thought you’d find it by now…”

“You mean, right…here?”

Gimli arched his back at the touch. It had been _so long_ since he’d felt another man press his prostate. Legolas huffed a laugh at his expression. Dimly, Gimli could see him roll a condom on with his other hand.

This had never been done. Legolas was smiling and smoothing his hair back. Gimli wondered how perfect the Elf could be when his hand was lubing up a Dwarf’s ass, an act so crass but so _erotic._ Especially with Legolas’ long fingers.

“‘Shall I be the sword to thy sheath?’” Legolas recited from one of his novels. Gimli smacked his shoulder and laughed, but that laugh turned into a moan as Legolas removed his fingers and entered him in one fluid stroke.

He barely felt the condom. He’d have to leave a good review.

Legolas touched noses with him as they started out slow. The rain outside drowned the sounds of everything else, including the cats. For once, it seemed like there was no one in the world except for him and Legolas.

The experimental, languid thrusts began to quicken. Gimli sighed in pleasure as his lover grunted. It was like a drumroll of anticipation, the way they ran towards the climax. The cheap bed began creaking as Legolas slowly shed his inhibitions, finding purchase in Gimli’s hips and giving rougher thrusts. Gimli had to bite Legolas’ shoulder to keep from crying out as the Elf pounded into him without control. Soon, he couldn’t keep silent and threw his head back in pleasure, mouth open in a silent scream.

They were chasing the end of the bed. Gimli could feel Legolas’ hand slipping on his lube-covered thigh. The Elf tried to secure a grip on him, aiming for a better angle. Gimli’s foot twitched as Legolas grabbed the inside of his knee.

“Ticklish,” Legolas laughed breathlessly. Gimli was too busy moaning to answer.

Legolas was gripping him tight. His eyes roved his face, searching for an answer to a question he’d never asked. Gimli’s own eyes burrowed into his, wondering if Legolas really wanted this.

But those thoughts could wait. Right now, Gimli raised himself up and wrapped his arms around Legolas’ head, curling his fingers around those golden strands. He pressed his lips against Legolas’ cheek tenderly. Legolas gave a shuddering sigh and began to thrust harder, his lean muscles bunching and relaxing as he focused all his energies into the Dwarf beneath him.

It didn’t take long for Gimli’s body to release. His body went lax as his cock spurted out between their stomachs. Gimli watched with dazed eyes as Legolas pumped him through it. The Elf was watching him so reverently, as if Gimli was the single greatest treasure in Middle-Earth.

_“Ah!”_ Legolas finally gasped, holding Gimli close and cumming inside the condom. Gimli stroked his forearm lovingly. _Love._

He loved this Elf. And he would only love him more.

The years passed, and Gimli only felt his love grow every time Legolas said “Welcome home!” with the adult cats surrounding him. Every time the sun lit his bedhead up in a halo. And every time Legolas sat down with him, thighs touching, and threw popcorn at the screen of some cheesy movie.

And every time he saw Legolas’ laughing gray eyes, he knew they were family.

This was perfect. This was their happy ending _._


End file.
